


Trois étapes

by UndergroundWall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Heartache, M/M, Other, Summer Vacation, Tailoring
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Cinquante ans après la non-pocalypse, il est peut-être temps pour Gabriel de tourner la page.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'un three-shot pour un concours Wattpad organisé par Raphaëlline. Il a disparu, je peux donc le reposer ici!  
> Les thèmes de chaque one-shot étaient:   
> -Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est une photo.  
> -On est coincés ici et tu voudrais que je me calme??  
> -On va être parents!

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour à l'époque, évidemment. Il aurait eu la même réaction s'il avait appris que n'importe lequel des Anges du Seigneur avait pactisé avec n'importe quel Démon.

Ou alors, il tentait de s'en persuader. Il tentait vraiment fort.

Gabriel rejeta les photos incriminantes sur son bureau. S'il avait fait preuve d'un peu honnêteté, il aurait admis que le problème était qu'il s'agissait d'Aziraphale.

Il aurait pu croire beaucoup d'Anges capable de cela, et même des Archanges - Michaël avait elle-même des contacts en bas, après tout, bien utiles quand il avait fallu se fournir en feu d'enfer. Mais Aziraphale?

Si ce n'était qu'un contact, à la limite. Mais tous les indices étaient criants: ces deux-là entretenaient plus qu'une simple relation professionnelle, c'était certain. Gabriel aurait pu briser un objet s'il avait eu quelques possessions.

Alors il a tenté de briser Aziraphale, préférant le voir mourir que de supporter qu'il appartienne à un démon... à un autre que lui, surtout. Cela avait échoué.

Aziraphale l’avait effrayé, lui crachant du feu d’enfer à la figure… Était-ce bien lui? Avait-il changé à ce point? Ou s’était-il fourvoyer tout ce temps sur le caractère de la Principauté?

Pendant les jours qui ont suivi le jugement, ou plutôt le fiasco, il était resté seul dans son bureau vide, déchirant les photographies, opérant sans cesse des miracles pour les rendre intactes, les déchiquetant, les froissant, puis coupant systématiquement le démon sur les images.

A la fin de ces quelques temps de fièvre et de colère, il avait une petite collection de Principauté sur papier glacé qu'il avait glissé dans ses rares effets personnels - la poche d'une veste confectionnée par un tailleur humain, la poche de montre obsolète de son pantalon de prêt-à-porter et, finalement, son portefeuille en cuir, juste sous ses papier d'identités humains qui indiquaient ‘Archangel, Gabriel Djibril Théophile’.

Puis il les oublia là, emporté par le flot des choses à régler après la Non-pocalypse, résolvant des problèmes logistiques là ou il y en avait (Que faire des dix milles épées de feu forgées pour la guerre?), portant des messages là où c'était nécessaire (c’était son premier job, après tout), soutenant le moral des autres anges en arborant un sourire sublime et confiant de façade.

Les autres ne virent rien, c’était toujours le bon même vieux Gabriel. Après tout, Michaël pouvait lui parler des heures de stratégie militaire, il répondait avec motivation et empressement. Si Uriel lui posait des questions pour accroître ses connaissances (bien qu’elle se soit rendu compte depuis longtemps qu’elle en savait plus que tous les autres, elle restait adepte des principes socratiques, ‘tout ce que je sais, c’est que je ne sais rien’). Sandalphon le faisait toujours autant rire avec ses jeu de mot vaseux, et c’était un bon compagnon pour se remémorer le temps d’avant, quand tout était plus simple et quand les anges et démons restaient chacun de leurs côtés.

Quand il avait le malheur de poser la main sur l'une de ces photographies, un sentiment fort le traversait. Au début, c'était de la colère qui, peu à peu, s'est mué en déception, puis en regret, pour s'achever en tristesse.

La tristesse se fit plus légère avec le temps, bien sûr, mais elle était toujours présente, comme toutes ces questions sans réponses, ‘et si je l’avais surveillé?’ ‘et si j’étais parvenu à l’abattre après la non-pocalypse?’ ‘et si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments?’

Quand, une cinquantaine d'années plus tard, il lui fallut redescendre sur terre pour se confectionner de nouveaux vêtements (l'usure ne pouvant être ralentie indéfiniment), il en conçut une angoisse. Une angoisse de le croiser avec son démon, une angoisse d'avoir son coeur brisé une fois de plus et de devoir tout recommencer, et surtout... la peur de ne pas être pardonné pour ses intentions meurtrières.

Il se dit qu'en trouvant un tailleur loin de Londres (de toute manière, son tailleur habituel avait passé les portes du paradis depuis longtemps), il avait moins de risque de les croiser. Mais comme Son plan est Ineffable, Gabriel choisi Brighton, une station balnéaire des South Downs, précisément le jour ou Crowley et Aziraphale s'étaient dit qu'une petite glace en bord de mer était une sortie tout à fait raisonnable pour un weekend de novembre ensoleillé.

Il n'y avait plus de saison à la fin des années soixante, après tout. Même la Principauté avait enlevé sa veste et le démon la tenait bien obligeamment, heureux de toujours faire plaisir à son mari malgré leurs nombreuses années de mariage et les apparences simples des attentions qu'il lui offrait.

Ils occupaient maintenant un petit cottage non loin de là, heureux comme des princes. Ils partaient parfois en excursions à Londres ou à Tadfield pour voir leurs amis humains toujours en vie (Hélas, pas Mme Tracy et Mr Shadwell, mais ils avaient eu une vie exceptionnellement heureuse, longue et en bonne santé, sans doute par la seule volonté d’Adam), et occasionnellement s’offraient des voyages plus lointains. Mais aujourd’hui, une petite sortie près de chez eux semblaient être préférable.

Quand il les vit, se promenant main dans la main, il était en train d'essayer son troisième costume de la journée. Il en avait fait confectionner deux tout à fait classique chez un tailleur de qualité, puis il avait poussé la porte de chez Pinsent Tailoring pour s'offrir quelque chose de plus original. Il tourna si vivement la tête que Monsieur Pinsent, l'oeil toujours vif malgré son grand âge, failli le piquer.

En fait, il le piqua, mais Gabriel ne sentit rien, et comme le tailleur ne vit pas de sang, il décida de faire abstraction. Plus tard, il se rendra compte que l'une de ses aiguilles était maintenant plaqué or, et il ne put relier les deux incidents.

"Un problème, Monsieur?  
-C'est que... ce sont des connaissances à moi. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis des années."

Les manières douces et affables du tailleurs poussaient à la confidence. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie que cet homme-là passerait bien devant Saint-Pierre, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui faudrait tirer quelques ficelles.

"Est-ce une surprise agréable?  
-Je... ne dirais pas ça. J'ai été ami avec l'un des deux, autrefois.   
-Ami, monsieur?   
-Je travaillais avec l’un d’eux. Je l’appréciais.   
-Cela ressemble à des sentiments tendres.   
-... Et l'autre me l'a pris."

Le tailleur hocha la tête.

"C'est peut-être l'occasion pour régler cette histoire, n'est-ce pas? vous ne pouvez pas rester toute une éternité à vous demander 'et si... et si...'. C’est le moment idéal pour lui dire ce que vous ressentez, et tourner la page.  
-Je..."

Gabriel voyait du sens dans ces paroles. Cela le tourmentait depuis un demi-siècle.

"J'ai fini les prises de mesure, j'ai déjà votre acompte. Habillez-vous et poursuivez-les, que diable! Votre costume sera prêt dans une semaine!"

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "Ostensoir", il était hors de la boutique et se dirigeait vers le front de mer, dans la direction que le couple avait pris.

Il les rejoint sur la plage, en train de prendre un dernier bain de soleil avant de reprendre la Bentley qui les reconduira chez eux. S'approchant sans un bruit, il tenta de les surprendre, mais Crowley avait l'oreille si fine...

"Fiche le camp, emmerdeur à auréole.  
-Crowley! tes manières!" L'ange se retourna. "Bonjour Gabriel. Cela fait longtemps.   
-Bonjour, Aziraphale."

Sa voix tremblait. Il Lui adressa une prière pour que cela ne s'entendent pas trop. La prière ne fut pas entendue.

"Il veut te rôtir et, après, il arrive tout tremblant devant toi... Belle revanche, je trouve, si tu veux mon avis, mon Ange.  
-Et si nous écoutions ce qu'il a à nous dire?"

Jetant un regard nerveux vers Crowley, dont il ne pouvait lire les expressions à cause de ses lunettes (la mode était au gigantisme en 2069), il émit un petit gémissement stressé. Puis il se concentra sur Aziraphale, au sourire si doux...

Cela lui avait manqué. C'était comme une clef qui ouvre une armoire trop remplie: tout son contenant s'écroule sur vous en un instant, et le flot des paroles lui vint instantanément.

"Je suis profondément désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'ai été trop possessif, je le crains.  
-Tu n'as pas supporté voir un ange s'allier avec un démon, il fallait s'y attendre…   
-Ne me cherche pas d'excuses! je n'aurais pas dû tenter de te tuer. C'est ainsi, une horrible erreur. J'étais juste..."

Le mot se coinça dans sa gorge. Crowley avait baissé la tête et le regardait par dessus ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux d'or bercés des reflets du soleil fendus d'une pupille si fine…

Le mot “Jaloux” resta dans sa gorge

"Je peux voir pourquoi tu l'as préféré. Je vous ai vu... quand ma colère s'est calmé, j'ai regardé en bas. Il était débordant... d'amour pour toi. Etonnant, pour un démon, tout cet amour. Plus que je n'aurais pu t'en offrir."

L'expression du démon valait de l'or. Pour un serpent, "avoir la mâchoire décrochée" pouvait être une expression absolument pas métaphorique.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que... tu... Mon ange... Hssssss!"

Aziraphale posa une main sur son bras, puis son autre main sur celui de Gabriel.

"Calmez vous. Tous les deux." Il se tourna vers l'Archange. "Je ne l'ai jamais su... tu ne l'as jamais dit."

Gabriel n’en pouvait plus. Pour la première fois, il parvenait à faire rougir la Principauté, mais c’était trop tard, maintenant. Il en avait la gorge sèche et le coeur déchiré.

Aucune réponse. Crowley fit claquer sa langue d'impatience et marmonna un truc qui ressemblait beaucoup à ‘esssspèce de couillon.’

L'ange lui fit des gros yeux.

"Mais je le savais. J'étais heureux que tu ne m'en parle jamais, car en tant que subalterne, je n'aurais jamais été en mesure de…  
-Tu n'aurais rien pu me refuser. Et je ne voulais pas de ça.   
-Ah... bien. Bien. Je t'en remercie."

Crowley serra les poings.

"Tu le remercies? de quoi? de ne pas t'avoir harcelé?” cracha-t-il avec rancoeur. “Merci d'avoir été un supérieur correct? oh, et merci pour le petit barbecue, c'était sympa, on se refait ça?  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de merci. Ni d'être excuser. Mais je veux laisser ça derrière moi, et tant que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler... j'avais toujours peur de te croiser par mégarde et…   
-Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Va en paix, Gabriel, marche sur Terre comme tu le souhaites, et si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, nous n'aurons pas à détourner le regard." Il esquissa un petit sourire triste. "Aucun d'entre nous ne détournera le regard.   
-Merci. Je vous laisse. Mais, euh…   
-Quoi encore?"

Crowley trépignait d'impatience. La situation lui donnait une impression de malaise et de gène.

"Jure-moi que tu es plus heureux avec lui qu'au Paradis.  
-Je suis plus heureux avec lui que partout ailleurs, Gabriel. C'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé."

C'était au tour du démon d'afficher un sourire triomphant. Il fit un signe qui signifiait ‘et toc!’ à l'archange avant de tourner les talons.

"On rentre, mon ange?  
-Quelle belle idée, mon cher."

Gabriel resta sur la plage encore quelques temps pour voir le soleil se coucher sur la jetée. Il se promena ensuite sur le Brighton Pier et perdu de la menue monnaie dans les machines à sous.

Il n'avait pas envie de remonter. S'il pouvait faire comme Aziraphale et trouver quelqu'un qui le rende heureux partout... et cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Ange, démon, humain, il pouvait trouver le bonheur là ou il l'appelait.

Cherchant après quelques pièces supplémentaires, sa main rencontra une photographie découpée dans sa poche. Il s'assit sur un banc, fouilla toutes ses cachettes pour les récupérer toutes, puis les glissa entre les planches du ponton.

Il était prêt à tout laisser derrière lui, à explorer de nouveaux chemins. Il s’était détaché de ce qui le rendait prisonnier, et, maintenant, c’était à lui de trouver sa propre voie, son destin et son bonheur, loin du grand plan.

Et peut-être qu’il n’était pas si éloigné du plan Ineffable, de toute façon.


	2. Chapter 2

Les images tombèrent entre les vagues, directement entre la main d'un démon qui nageait là. Les stations balnéaires étaient son point faible, en général on pouvait y nager, prendre le soleil et trouver de la bonne compagnie parmis les humains. Quand elle revêtait un glamour suffisamment puissant, ils (ou plus souvent elles, en accord avec ses goûts) ne remarquaient pas ses marques étranges.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle reconnu un certain ange renégat sur ces photos découpées. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose: Ses vacances à Brighton allaient devenir moins reposantes puisqu’un autre être immortel s'y trouvait. Remontant sur la plage, elle se sécha et s'habilla avant de gravir les marches menant à la jetée.

Elle s'attendait à voir le démon Crowley, qui d'autre que lui pourrait posséder des photos de l'ange renégat? S’il les avait jeté, c’est qu’il y avait de l’eau dans le gaz entre les deux tourtereaux, et il y a pas mal de gens en enfer qui aurait été ravis de cette nouvelle. Elle-même et aurait été heureuse de lui jouer au mauvais tour. Son sourire plein de dent se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut non pas le serpent d’Eden, mais rien de moins qu’un archange.

"Oh, ce lèche-ailes de Gabriel. Tout cela ne me vaudra que des ennuis..."

Disparaissant dans la porte de service d'une borne d'arcade, elle rentra directement en enfer pour porter la nouvelle au Seigneur Belzébuth.

"C'est un morceau trop gros pour moi, Mon Prince. Mais il s'acoquine dans un lieu de jeu d'argent, il y a peut-être moyen, pour quelqu'un de votre stature…   
-Tu as eu raison de me prévenir, Dagon." Iel caressa du bout des doigts les écailles du Seigneur de la paperasse, qui frissonna. "Merci pour cette information. J'y vais de ce pas. Me suivras-tu? cela pourrait être amusant..."

Dagon rougit. Après tout, elle était à Brighton pour nager tous les jours et danser toute la nuit. La perspective d'y aller avec son Seigneur était malgré tout réjouissante, même si elle était alors sûre de ne séduire aucun humain ce soir-là.

"Je vous suivrais partout, votre Majesté.   
-Bien, dans ce cas..."

Ils arrivèrent tout deux sur le Pier quelques minutes après. Hastur avait insisté pour venir, puis il avait entendu le nom de Gabriel et s'était finalement ravisé.

"Est-il encore là?   
-Je le vois près des machines à grappins, monseigneur."

En effet, le messager de Dieu tentait d'attraper (sans succès) une peluche Pikachu de contrefaçon. Il avait pourtant béni la machine... probablement une machine infernale, s'il y réfléchissait bien… Ce lieu n’avait rien de très angélique. Même si les barbe-a-papa lui évoquait les cheveux d’Aziraphale.

"Bien, restons en là et observons. Mais avant, va me chercher un fish and chips, je suis affamé."

Dagon s'exécuta, trop heureuse de lui faire plaisir. Pendant ce temps, iel observa le dos de Gabriel, dans son costume usé et pourtant si bien taillé. C’était un dos magnifique. Iel se demandait comment il portait ses ailes, s’il en avait bien trois paires, et si elles étaient douces et bien entretenues. Le manque d’hygiène des ailes d’anges était une blague récurrente en bas.

"Alors, tu as enfin réglé cela, avec la Principauté, hein? Mais es-tu prêts pour m'accorder ton coeur, vieil Archange têtu?"

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, il se retourna et chercha quelque chose des yeux. Iel se fit plus petite que d'habitude et Dagon fini par arriver.

"Ah, parfait. Patience, je sens que nous allons passer une nuit vraiment amusante.   
-Je n'en doute pas, mon Prince."

Les deux démons suivirent Gabriel, le virent dégringoler le toboggan de bois, essayer quelques jeux d’arcade et faire un score minable à Pac-Man. Dagon chuchotta qu’elle même, pourtant pas très douée en technologie comme la quasi totalité des démons, aurait fait mieux.

Quelques heures passèrent. Dessous, la ville s'endormait. Le soleil s'est couché depuis longtemps, mais la jetée de Brighton est toujours illuminée par des milliers d'ampoules clinquantes. Finalement, Gabriel s'en était éloigné pour profiter d'une autre attraction, et c’est ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé au sommet de la tour panoramique. Cela ressemblait à un grand poteau blanc, sur lequel une capsule ronde montait et descendait en tournant à 365°.

Il est presque seul, il n'y avait qu'un seul touriste qui était monté en même temps que lui dans la capsule, et ce dernier s'était précipité sur une place à l'exact opposé de la sienne.

Tout en bas, Dagon jura en se prenant une décharge électrique. Belzébuth lui avait dit de tout bloquer lorsque la capsule serait en haut de la tour, mais elle n'était pas très douée avec les câbles... malgré tout, cela sembla bloquer le mécanisme de la tour, non sans un certain choc. Cela aurait du s’arrêter doucement, comme lorsqu’on éteint une machine en pressant sur le bouton.

"Qu'est-ce que…   
-Ah! ça secoue!"

D'instinct, Gabriel se dit que dans le pire des cas, il pourrait s'envoler, avant de se rendre compte que les fenêtre étaient scellées dans cette attraction.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien?   
-Auzzi bien que quelqu'un coincé en haut d'une tour et plongé dans le noir. Cela n’aurait pas dû secouer aussi fort, mais qu’est-ce que cette idiote…   
-Oui, je me doute que... Mais... cette voix?"

Un rire se répandait dans la capsule. Un rire maléfique, qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler un léger défaut de prononciation. Un rire qu'il avait déjà entendu, à son plus grand malheur.

“Belzébuth!   
-MOUHAHAHA! Je zzzavais que je te surprendrais! Alors, Archange, on profite des plaisirs terrestres? On joue aux jeux d’argent? Encore un peu et tu étais prêt à acheter l’une de ces barbes à papa que tu dévorais des yeux…   
-Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde personne, et encore moins un démon dans ton genre.   
-Ouhlala, ça monte sur zes grands chevaux… Enfin…”

Le Prince des Enfers s’approcha des fenêtre et jeta un coup d’oeil en bas. Sa vue acérée lui permis de repérer Dagon farfouillant sur le tableau électrique d’un air paniqué.

“... Enfin, il semble qu’on soit là pour un bon moment. Reste calme.   
-On est coincés ici et tu voudrais que je… Oh, mais je suis calme. Parfaitement calme. C’est plutôt toi qui a l’air ‘ztrezzé’, votre majesté!”

Il avait laissé traîner les derniers mots d’un air méprisant. La lumière de la lune les éclairait assez pour que Belzébuth remarque qu’il avait fait le geste ‘entre guillemet’, ce qui était agaçant.

“Hum. C’est que cela devait juste être ztoppé, mais on dirait que Dagon a bousillé tout le mécanisme.   
-Parce qu’en plus tu as fait exprès? Cela ne devrait même pas m’étonner, remarque…”

Iel lui lança un regard mi-agacé, mi-paniqué. Ils étaient effectivement coincés tous les deux, et si iel était sûr de le surpasser largement au niveau de l’intelligence, iel était moins certain de l’issue d’un combat physique dans un lieu clos.

“Nous devons attendre que les humains réparent cela. Cela va prendre des heures, vu qu’on est en pleine nuit.” En bas, des voitures de polices et de pompiers arrivaient. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Dagon s’enfuir sans demander son reste.

Ce qu’elle fit du reste de la nuit… Oh, il ne vaut mieux pas en parler. Elle avait coincé son Prince avec un Archange au sommet d’une tour, et s’il fallait se retrouver décorporer le lendemain, autant profiter du temps présent, non?

“Dans ce cas, prions pour qu’ils soient efficaces, et attendons.” Il observa la petite silhouette, qui, bien malgrè iel, tremblait. “Je te propose une trêve. Je n’ai pas envie de me battre ici, si cela se décroche, nous aurons des ennuis sans fin pour récupérer une nouvelle société…   
-Tu… Tu penses que ça pourrait se décrocher?   
-Non! Si on ne commence pas à se battre ici, tout devrait bien se passer. Il y a des systèmes de sécurité. Ne sortons pas nos ailes, ne secouons pas la capsule et tout ira bien.”

Il rougissait, maintenant. Iel n’aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour un Archange rougir, surtout celui-là, et en plus, être à l’origine de son rougissement. Un plan émergea dans son esprit. S’il craque pour les petites choses d’apparence faibles et ne se sens plus dans le rôle de Sauveur, eh bien, donnons-lui de quoi nourrir son égo de sauveur. Il y a peut-être bien une technique de corruption à essayer…

“Hum, je ne me sens pas rassuré…” tenta-t-iel d’une petite voix.

“C’est entièrement de ta faute, démon, je le rappelle.   
-Je le sais bien! D’habitude, c’est le traître qui voit ses malveillances se retourner contre lui.   
-Parles-tu du Serpent?   
-Il n’y a que deux traîtres, et seul l’un d’entre eux est malveillant. L’autre, c’est le tiens.”

Gabriel soupira. “Il n’a jamais été le mien. Ils sont l’un à l’autre depuis plus longtemps que nous l’imaginons, je penses.”

Belzébuth réfléchi rapidement. Peine de coeur apaisée, frustration, manque…

“Tu aurais pu lui offrir pas mal de chose, toi aussi.   
-Non, je ne suis pas aussi…   
-Les démons ont des astuces, mais un bel ange comme toi, tu dois être délicieux…”

Dans un autre plan de l’existence, des milliers de mouches bourdonnaient d’impatience. La chasse, la traque, le piège… C’était si excitant.

“Tu me trouves délicieux?   
-Oh, en tout cas, je te gouterais bien. Tu as une belle corporation, une belle stature et des yeux magnifiques”

L’archange avait déjà vu un un ange comblé par un démon. Et s’il avait été jaloux, c’était bien sûr parce qu’il désirait cet ange, en premier lieu, mais aussi parce que personne ne l’avait jamais comblé comme Crowley comblait Aziraphale. Il y avait là une tentation, quelque chose à essayer, quelque chose… Et il ne protesta pas quand iel grimpa sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui.

“Je… Il ne faut pas faire trop bouger la capsule…   
-Alors ne t’agite pas, fait comme je te le montre et laisses-moi faire, d’accord?”

D’une main, le Seigneur des mouches lui intima de s’allonger sur la banquette qui longeait le mur de la capsule. Il s’exécuta, délicatement, et ne se rendit compte qu’il retenait son souffle que quand il respira enfin, frappé par le choc de lèvres fines sur sa peau.

Ses ailes (nombreuses, immaculées et vraiment bien entretenues) apparurent pour les entourer comme un cocon. Ils glissèrent du banc pour avoir plus de place, flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol de la cabine, et aucun de leurs mouvements délicats ne secoua la capsule plus que de raison.

Quand, au petit matin, la capsule redescendit grâce aux réparations des techniciens humains, ils étaient tous deux habillés et aussi raides que des planches de bois, n’osant pas se lancer un seul regard.

Aucun humain ne fit attention à eux - un bien petit miracle. Dagon rôdait dans les environs et se précipita vers son Prince, trop occupée à tenter de dissimuler sa gêne et sa gueule de bois pour remarquer quoi que ce soit et trop heureuse de ne pas se faire déchiqueter pour oser demander comment cela s’était passé.

Iel ordonna leur retour en bas aussitôt et refusa les viennoiseries que le Seigneur de la Paperasse lui avait procuré, anticipant son appétit légendaire. Dagon haussa des épaules quand Hastur regarda le Prince bizarrement avant de lui poser une question silencieuse (Belzébuth? Refuser des chaussons aux pommes?). Iel serait étrange toute la journée, travaillant plus que d’habitude et, surtout, arrivant au bout de ses dossiers. C’était sans doute le plus inhabituel, vu qu’iel avait la mauvaise habitude de ne clôturer la paperasse qu’à 90%, et que ces subordonnés avaient l’habitude de tout relire après coup.

Les deux démons en étaient sûrs: iel n’était pas comme d’habitude, et ce n’était pas le moment de contrarier sa majesté. Hastur fuit le bureau en acceptant une mission pénible commandée par Satan lui-même et Dagon repris un peu de contenance malgré la nuit intense qu’elle avait passé.

Ce matin-là, Gabriel alla se prendre un petit déjeuner chez Bill’s et mangea pour la première fois de son existence. Cette nuit l’avait laissé affamé et comblé. Il était certes embarrassé parce que, eh bien, c’était le Prince des Enfers, tout de même… Mais c’était une belle nuit. Et ce serait, sans aucun doute, une belle journée, et le début d’une nouvelle et belle vie.

🚀


	3. Chapter 3

Satan, sur son trône gothique fait de crânes et de restes humains (ce ne sont que des moulages et des représentations artistiques, les squelettes et chairs en putréfactions ne forment pas une matière très confortable pour s’assoir dessus), écoute les cris qui s’échappent des fosses d’éternelles souffrances.

Soudain, un cris semble provenir d’ailleurs. Du coeur même des enfers, des locaux administratifs, en fait. Ce n’est pas une chose si étrange, mais ce qui fait froncer les sourcils du Maître des Enfers, c’est bien le type de cri.

Il y a là de la souffrance, évidemment, mais il y a aussi autre chose. Il lance un regard nerveux à son épouse, qui avait relevé la tête également.

“Lilith chérie… Est-ce bien ce que je pense?   
-... J’en ai peur, mon Lucifer.   
-Pourras-tu t’en enquérir? Tu es plus douée que moi là-dessus, je le crains.”

Elle hocha la tête, tel un soldat prêt à partir affronter le danger. Elle en avait toute l’apparence, d’ailleurs. Après la naissance de celui que les ses humains adoptifs avaient appelés Adam, elle avait dû laisser son précédent corps, trop abîmé, et avait décidé de faire un peu de changement et de présenter masculin. Mais elle était toujours Lilith, une ‘elle’, même si elle préférait se faire appeler John lorsqu’elle sortait sur terre avec son époux. Les humains sont toujours si sensible et pointilleux quant au genre, inutile de les perturber plus que nécessaire.

D’un pas rapide, elle parcourait les couloir sombres et humides du monde souterrain. Elle savait précisément d’où venait ce cri. Il fallait avoir dormi ces derniers mois, ou être aveugle et sourd, pour ne pas comprendre de quoi il en retournait. En entrant dans les appartements du Seigneur Belzébuth, elle bouscula presque Dagon, toute affairé qu’elle était en apportant un nouveau linge humide.

Hastur avait fait un malaise dans un coin et plusieurs Eric soutenait le Seigneur des Mouches dans sa souffrance. L’un d’eux était sur le point de se décorporer de douleurs tellement iel serrait son bras avec violence.

“Pitié… QUE QUELQU’UN LE FASSE SORTIR!”

Lilith était fondamentalement médecin et sage-femme. Elle était à sa place, ici.

“Un nouveau petit démon en enfer, c’est un jour merveilleux! Réjouis-toi… Mon époux est si fier…   
-MAIS ÇA FAIT ATROCEMENT MAL!   
-Je sais, mon chéri. Ce sera douloureux, mais je suis là, et je veillerais à ce que ton corps survive. Du moins, j’essaierais…   
-LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE VEUX UN CORPS DE MEC! PLUS JAMAIS JE NE VEUX AVOIR A SUBIR CE GENRE DE CHOSE!   
-Si tout va bien, tu n’auras pas à changer d’aspect, détends toi… Respire respire respire…”

Belzébuth pris une intense respiration puis hurla.

“Profites-en pour pousser! Allez! POUSSE!”

Hastur, qui reprenait ses esprit dans le coin, tourna à nouveau de l’oeil, et le travail continua pendant presque une journée entière. On parla autour du parturiente, et iel aurait voulu arracher les yeux à tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce…

OK, peut-être pas Dagon, qui la soutenait depuis 9 mois dans cette épreuve. Dagon aurait sa miséricorde… Mais les autres… Surtout Eric. L’un d’eux avait posé la question la plus débile qui soit.

“Et que fait-on si ce n’est pas un démon? Après tout, sire Adam n’en était pas un… Et nous sommes des anges déchus, si on joue sur la génétique, ce sera un ange pas encore déchu, non?”

Hastur, dans l’un de ses rares moments de conscience, avait explosé l’Eric le plus proche pour la peine. Bien fait. Hastur aurait le droit de vivre aussi. Quand à Lilith… Eh bien, iel ne pouvait pas décemment faire du mal à l’épouse du Roi des Enfers, n’est-ce pas? Pourtant, iel plongeait si profondément ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et blond de la Reine dont la tête se tenait entre ses jambes qu’encore un peu, iel lui arracherait de ses épaules.

Soudain, un cri de soulagement, suivi des pleurs d’un bébé. Une serviette humide posée sur ses yeux l'empêcha de voir quoi que ce soit, mais aussi de défaillir. Sa main lâcha les cheveux de Lilith, et s’accrocha à une main bienvenue.

“Par les cornes de mon mari!   
-Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Dagon! DAGON!”

Une petite voix se fit entendre à son oreille.

“Oui, Monseigneur?   
-QU’EST-CE QU’IL Y A? UN PROBLÈME AVEC MON BEBE?”

Elle était assez prêt pour que Belzébuth l’entende déglutir.

“Il semble en bonne santé.   
-Mais?   
-C’est une fille, à priori.   
-Super!” son ironie transparaissait dans cette déclaration. “Tu es marraine, maintenant.   
-C’est que…   
-QUOI?   
-C’est un ange!”

Des os se brisèrent (probablement les phalanges du Seigneur de la Paperasse) et un flot d’insultes s’échappa de la bouche du Démon nouvellement parent. Iel arracha le tissus de son visage pour voir de ses propres yeux, et ce qu’iel vit glaça son sang.

Lilith tenait l’enfant dans ses bras. Le petit souriait et faisait battre mollement ses petites ailes blanches.

“Je l’avais dit, génétique…” suivit d’une autre explosion et d’un Eric en moins.

La Reine regardait d’un air meurtrier la petite chose s’agiter dans ses bras.

“Je vais régler ça en moins de deux… Franchement, avec quoi as-tu commis cela? Un autre démon, et Eric aurait raison, un humain, et il aurait raison aussi, ou alors…” Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux devinrent noirs d’encre.

“NE LA TOUCHE PAS!   
-Je vais régler ce problème rapidement, ne t’inquiète pas. Si elle reste ici, elle souffrira, c’est un ange, tout cet endroit est toxique pour elle… Alors que je vais lui accorder une mort rapide et indolore. Toi, retiens Belzébuth.”

Elle se tournait vers Dagon, qui massait sa pauvre main endolorie. Celle-ci fit un grand sourire.

“Bien sûr, votre majesté. Avec le plus grand des…” Elle leva sa main valide, la fermant, avant de lancer un coup de poing nerveux vers la Reine. “… plaisir. Oh mon dieu, je viens d’assommer Lilith. Je vais me faire démembrer. Ou crucifier à l’envers. Ou donné en pâture aux molosses…   
-Mais on fait quoi, maintenant?” demanda Hastur d’une voix aiguë.

La pièce était remplie de peur panique. Les deux se tournèrent vers le Seigneur des Mouches pour recevoir leurs instructions.

“… En sécurité.” parvint-iel à souffler avant de perdre connaissance. Iel avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Dagon se retourna vers le Duc. “Ok, je… Je vais assumer tout ça. Fait moi le plaisir d’emmener la petite sur terre, et vite.   
-Et une fois là-haut, j’en fait quoi, de la gosse?   
-Je… J’en sais rien! Ou sera-t-elle en sécurité?   
-Pas chez les humains, tu as vu ces ailes? Ces idiots en feront une bête de foire.   
-Alors donnes-la aux traîtres!   
-QUOI?”

Mais déjà, des bruits se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

“Vite!   
-Euh… OK!”

Hastur disparut en emportant l’enfant quelques secondes avant que Satan lui-même ne fasse irruption dans la salle de travail. Les Eric avaient fuit, et Dagon fut seule à l’accueillir, à son plus grand désespoir. Ses écailles pâlirent en faisant face au Maître des Enfers. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Si Belzébuth pouvait s’en sortir, ce n’était qu’un petit sacrifice.

Beaucoup plus haut, sur le sol humide de la vieille Angleterre, un démon tergiversent. S’il ne voulait pas avoir d’ennuis, il fallait se débarrasser de l’enfant, mais le confier à n’importe qui ne l’avancerait pas plus quant aux ennuis qui le menaçaient. D’un autre côté, il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec le fichu traître qui avait fait échouer l’apocalypse et, surtout, avait tué Ligur.

Il tergiversait tellement qu’il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu’il pleuvait, ni même qu’il était dans un jardin parfaitement entretenu dont il salissait le gazon en piétinant. Une silhouette traversa la pelouse, menue d’un parapluie. Une fois abrité, il reconnu l’Ange renégat.

“Bon, vous avez l’air trempé et l’enfant aussi. Rentrez donc vous réchauffer, je vais vous préparer une tasse de thé.”

Il n’osa pas refuser. Ce fut encore plus compliqué de refuser le thé (réconfortant) et les serviettes (chaudes et douces). Ce maudit Crowley lui avait presque arraché l’enfant des bras, sous prétexte qu’il le tenait à l’envers, et il était blottit avec la petite fille un peu plus loin, arrachant quelques gazouilli joyeux à la petite chose.

Alors il expliqua du mieux qu’il put, y compris les soupçons. Oh, il avait entendu Belzébuth en parler à Dagon, il y a quelques mois, de cette sortie pour aller embêter Gabriel. Hastur n’était pas une flèche, mais il savait relier un effet à sa cause.

“D’accord. Nous avons donc là le ptit bout de chou de nos deux pires ennemis, je me demande ce que nous allons lui faire…   
-Crowley!   
-Oh oui, plein de poutous partout, voilà ce qu’on va lui faire! Et des gouzis gouzis! Et un peu de lait, je suis sûr que tu as faim ma chérie? C’est pas Maman Bee qui aura pu te donner le sein, j’en suis sûr…   
-Crowley…”

Aziraphale lui lançait un regard sévère. Il haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils.

“Quoi? C’est tout à fait raisonnable, un biberon…   
-Va pour un biberon, chéri, même si, comme tous les anges, elle n’a aucun besoin de manger. Mais nous ne pouvons pas la garder. Regarde ses yeux… Ne devrait-elle pas être avec son père?”

Crowley baissa le regard vers le bébé et ses yeux d’améthyste.

“Confier un bébé à Gabriel? Sérieusement?   
-Il a raison” intervient Hastur. “Et ça me coûte de dire que Crowley a raison, vous pouvez le croire.   
-Allons. Dans tous les cas, cette enfant a deux parents. Belzébuth souhaite qu’elle soit en sécurité, nous avons donc son autorisation pour nous en occuper, mais si nous devons la prendre en charge, nous avons besoin de l’accord de Gabriel également.   
-Oh, misère.”

Ce que répondit Hastur était beaucoup plus vulgaire. Il alla se cacher dans la serre avec sa tasse de thé pendant qu’Aziraphale procédait à l’invocation angélique rituelle. Un flash de lumière le fit malgré tout plisser des yeux.

“Gabriel, il faudra que tu nous donnes ton numéro de téléphone, ce sera moins compliqué, à l’avenir… Oh, sympa, la tenue.   
-Je… quoi? Aziraphale? Mais?”

Visiblement dérouté, Gabriel regarda autour de lui. Il y avait bien sûr la Principauté, mais aussi son démon qui tenait un bébé dans ces bras, étrange tableau que voilà. Il y avait des livres, des plantes et un autre démon effrayé qui se cachait derrière un oranger en pot.

“Je crois qu’est arrivé chez nous quelque chose qui t'appartient.”

Crowley désigna la petite chose dans ses bras, sans donner l’impression qu’il allait la lâcher, d’ailleurs.

“Et je pense que nous devrions en discuter.”

C’est ainsi que le Serpent d’Eden, le Gardien de la porte Orientale, un Duc, un Archange et un bébé se réunirent autour d’une tasse de thé.

  
  


Quelques mois plus tard…

  
  


“… et c’est pour ça que Michaël aurait fait une très mauvaise marraine.” babillait Uriel. C’est elle qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras pendant la première réunion de famille. Aziraphale et Crowley observaient la scène de loin, plus comme garanties que personne ne s’étriperait que pour une autre raison. Non, Crowley n'admettrai jamais mourir d’envie de s’occuper de la petite dont il était devenu parrain par un concours de circonstance plus qu’étrange.

Belzébuth, visiblement épuisé, l’écoutait. Iel n’avait pas encore récupéré assez de force pour tenir l’enfant, et si iel n’avait pas été décorporé, la guérison était lente et les douleurs omniprésentes. Gabriel pensait que c’était une bonne chose qu’iel construise malgré tout un lien avec leur fille. Il les regardait tendrement. Oh, ils ne formeraient jamais un couple convenable – impossible, ils étaient trop différents. Mais des parents? Voilà quelque chose qui était faisable.

Dès que Crowley lui avait mis dans ses bras (au prix de nombreux efforts de persuasion de son ange de mari, il faut le préciser), Gabriel su qu’il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait cruellement. Ce petit être remplirait sa vie entière, et, qui sait, il en ferait un jour un ange adulte tout à fait réussis.

Ils avaient tous insistés pour être là, pour le soutenir. Michaël et Sandalphon regardaient le tableau de loin, tout comme les deux traîtres, ne se mêlant pas aux autres, mais il était reconnaissant de leur présence. De son côté, Hastur avait apporté une poupée en forme de grenouille (Aziraphale s’était écrié: ‘Kermit! Mais qu’il est adoraaaable!’) et Dagon restait en retrait pour l’instant.

“… et c’est pour ça que Gabriel trouvait que je faisait une marraine tout à fait raisonnable pour l’enfant. Une bonne influence, pour contrebalancer le serpent qui siffle juste au dessus de nos têtes…”

Crowley n’avait pas résisté à l’envie de s’approcher. “Et c’est quoi le problème avec mon influence?   
-Comment ça, elle est marraine? Je suis sa marraine! Le Seigneur Belzébuth me l’a demandé juste après sa naissance!”

Dagon s’était finalement manifestée, et bientôt, il y avait beaucoup trop de gens autour du bébé, et tout le monde parla en même temps. Elle commença à pleurer et ses sanglots long percèrent les tympans de tous les êtres présents.

“C’est de la faute de ce démon, elle lui a fait peur, avec toutes ces dents!” intervient Sandalphon. “Encore heureux qu’elle ne soit pas marraine!   
-Non mais tu t’es vu, toi?   
-Eh, on se calme!   
-De toute manière, c’est un petit ange” ajouta Michaël. “Elle est à nous.   
-A vous? Mon Seigneur l’a fait naître dans la souffrance, et pour elle, je…   
-Et si vous vous taisiez tous un peu?   
-Tais-toi toi-même!”

Avec un sourire un peu gêné, Aziraphale détourna le regard de la bande d’anges et de démons qui ne se faisaient définitivement pas la guerre au chevet d’un enfant qui n’était définitivement pas l’Antéchrist. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de son époux.

“Eh bien, si tout cela ne m’a pas donné envie de pouponner, que je sois damné.   
-C’est certain, les enfants sont si adora… QUOI?”

Et l’ange éclata de rire avant de l’embrasser.

  
  
  


🚀

**Author's Note:**

> Brighton est ma ville anglaise de coeur. Pinsent tailoring existe, est encore jeune et son compte instagram est canon.


End file.
